No Return to Innocence
by ViolentRoses
Summary: What happens after Tsuzuki loses the poker bet and Hisoka is not there to save him? boy x boy yaoi extremely voilent dark sexual themes! rated M for a reason. MurXTsu pairing!... a must read for Tsuzuki and Muraki fans! a Lemon last chapter up !
1. Chapter: 1 Possession

**Authurs note: **_Ok for anybody wondering I am just fixing a few glinches here and there.Just a few chapters are being revised.Please don't be mad!!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Yami No Matsuei. I just love the story and the characters. Except I think that Muraki and Tsuzuki should have had sex or something...that would of been so errr...nice to see_!

**Warnings**: _Highly sexual themes and violence / mild rape, yaoi to its extreme. If you do not like boy / boy sex DO NOT READ! you have been warned. rated M for a reason_.

**Summary**: _This story, short as it is takes place around the time of the poker bet, with no interruptions from anyone but the two main characters Tsuzuki and Muraki . Hisoka is off with Princess Tsubaki somewhere else on the boat leaving a intense moment between Muraki and Tsuzuki which leads to a poker game :Bets on! If Muraki wins Tsuzuki must spend the rest of the night with him. But if Tsuzuki wins he will not have to and will receive information about the ghost girl supposedly on the ship. " Well, I guess that seems like a fair enough bet...right!" As the story goes, Tsuzuki loses to a kings full house causing the shinigami to have to spend the rest of his night with Muraki. What is in store for Tsuzuki?_

**Chapter one: Possession

* * *

**

"Now Mr. Tsuzuki." The plae doctor loosens his tie from around his neck.

"You have lost. Willing or not you are mine for this one night."

Muraki goes over to the frightened man. His amethyst colored eyes shaking with disbelief as the man before him approaches, smelling the nap of his neck, breathing on the soft sweet surface of Tsuzuki's own skin.

"Just get it over with.." Tsuzuki said. His violent eyes closed tight as he feels the man come close to his ear breathing lightly into it.

" Not quiet yet my beautiful prize."

The doctor walks away from him as Tsuzuki felt a relief to open them back up . To his surprise, he seen that he was now within Muraki's suite and his tormenter over at a table pouring a glass of wine.

"Care for a drink Asato? I'm sure it will ease your mind a bit."

Muraki turns toward him holding a glass seeing the evil look Tsuzuki had placed on him.

" Do not ever call me by my first name!"

The older man could only smirk despite his prizes anger. He sipped a taste of his wine placing it back on the table.

"Then by all means, what would you like me to call you?" He looks into those beautiful brilliant eyes Tsuzuki had sight on him .

Smirking Muraki responds. "Lover...perphaps?"

Tsuzuki could see the desire in Muraki's eyes for him. The grey brilliance of those ever so longing eyes, lustful eyes begging to rip into him a conquer every part of his body. The shinigami knew his body is what the doctor desired and it frightened Tsuzuki more. He backed into the wall leaving himself very little room to move and giving the doctor an advantage to trap him against it.

Tsuzuki turned his head away from him only for his tormenter to slide his hand underneath his chin turning the shinigami to face him. He then lifts one of his knees between his prizes legs .

Tsuzuki jumped in reaction to the doctors gesture. Oh how he loved to see his pet's face so frightened. It Amused him, toying with his prize, making him want Tsuzuki that much more.

A pale finger raises to pull Tsuzuki hair from out of his face.

"I want to see those magnetic amethysts of yours."

Then trailed those pale soft fingers down to his lips.

Tsuzuki again gave that hateful stare toward the other mans touch. unpertubed the doctor glided his finger anyway, tracing to part his lips slightly.

" And touch your soft lips."

Muraki goes in to kiss him padding his lips against Tsuzuki's only to recoil back slightly. He smirked as he looked to the brunette man his lips streaked with blood.

Muraki Licked the drip from his own mouth and presses himself against Tsuzuki's body sliding his face back to his ear.

" How dose it taste?"

Two pale hands grab ahold of both Tsuzuki's wrist slamming them against the wall mounting them down on either side of his body.The young brunette tried to pull them away but only in vain as the doctors strengh and body size was much more stronger then his own. There was really nothing Tsuzuki could do but wonder fearfully what his tormenter was planning on doing next.

"Indeed I like the taste of my own blood, but I believe I would like the taste of yours much better"

The blonde man licks down toward the nap of Tsuzuki neck giving his unwilling victim shivers. Then suddenly he bits down allowing Tsuzuki to wimper a soft cry. Muraki pleased with the guardians action bits slightly harder braking skin to blood into his mouth causing even a more deeper cry to voice out of his prize's mouth .

Oh how the doctor loved to here those sounds. Sounds of pain but somewhat pleasurable, it turned him on for his shinigami more wanting to tare into his belove right then and there. But it was not time for that yet. He wanted to torture him just a little bit more.

Muraki lets go of his neck seeing a faint like disposition on his lovers face. Taking the chance the doctor kisses him again. He knew that Tsuzuki was to weak to fight back this time.Muraki parts the shinigami's soft lips with his forcing his tongue entry into the man's mouth. He touches tongues with his lover feeling the sweet taste of Tsuzuki's own seliva and blood.Then pulls out as Tsuzuki coughs out of breath in dismay.

" Pleases...stop.." Was all the guardian could manage to say.

Though the kiss was unbelievable and took Tsuzuki's breath away. He has never experinced another male before and could not succumb to it now. Especial the one who had raped and killed his partner. That alone caused a disguest withhin himself, more like a great deal of shame.

Tsuzuki pleads. " Let me go and I will do anything you want me to. Anything besides this"

Muraki looks at him intrigued.

" Anything?..." The doctor lets go of his wrists walking back to the table and sits down in the chair.

" Anything you say?"

Muraki sits quitly watching the shinigami eyes looking at him with hopes of agreeing

.  
"Well Mr.Tsuzuki..." The doctor now very intrigued grabs a letter opener from off the table tapping it on this lower lip. "come here."

Tsuzuki hesitated at first then remembered what he asked. He did let him go after all, just maybe he'll set him free from this nightmare.He looks at his tormenter looking at him up and down like the prize he was to him. Tsuzuki wondered what he was going to do. Sweatdroped from his forehead as he stood before the older man. Muraki was very powerful man and even if Tsuzuki were to use his powers against him it could kill hunderds of innocent people on the ship. Regardless of what was going to happen to him, that was something he just could not do.

Muraki gets up next to him again pointing the sharp opener to his throat.

"Hmmm... I was going to tell you to kill your partner for me but that would be so trivial and it is not what I really want. What I really want more then anything. " He slides the sharp edge of the opener down Tsuzuki shirt raking the buttons with it. "Pet...is you!"

Muraki rips the buttons off Tsuzuki's shirt, opening his bare chest to him.

Tsuzuki backed away only to be caught by the bed falling onto it. Muraki smiled and crawled in the bed quickly ontop of him. Again Tsuzuki's strengh was no match for his opponent and this time was no exception. Muraki pinned his arms above his head leaving only one free to explore his belove's body.

"No...stop! I don't want this!"The shinigami protests.

Muraki rubes down over his toys clothed member. "But your body seemes to be saying different now dosen't it.Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki's size grew as his tormenter gently rubed his bulge, cupping and squeezing it in ways that Tsuzuki never knew could feel so good. But still he struggled to lossen himself.

"Don't do this..." He gritted

Embarressed that his body was actually responding to Muraki's touch he looks away tightening his eyes shut. The doctor noticed and turns the shinigami's head back to face him.

" Relax...I'm not going to hurt you...much...see look how excited you have made me."

He grabs one of Tsuzuki's hands placing it in his pants. The feared shinigami felt the hard thickness of Muraki's own member.

" Mmmm...your hand feels so good touching me." He forces Tsuzuki's hand to stroke it causing him to moan slightly. Then the blonde man pulls out Tsuzuki's hand licking the wet precum dripping off of it.

"Delicious! here taste for yourself "

Muraki forcing yet another kiss into his toy's mouth giving him a taste. Tsuzuki murmurs trying to move his head with little effort as the doctor placing a hand on his cheek to keep him steady. Muraki then puts his hand back onto his toy's chest sliding his finger around his nipples. Down this time inside of his toy's pants. Tsuzuki releases his mouth from the doctors finally, with such protest he stammers his voice.

"Mmmmuraki...no...mmmthp!"

The doctor catches his mouth once again. The shinigami holds his legs tight covering what best he could of himself. But the doctor outwitted him placing a leg between Tsuzuki 's thighs opening the unwilling guardian freely. Tsuzuki murmured with disapproval, his most sacred area being violated, still he wouldn't give up,with all his effort he struggled even more to get lose. The doctor enjoyed this within his Shinigami, the feeling of his beloves body squirming underneath him, his hard shaped chest against his own making the want even more a hunger for his Tsuzuki.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Dirty the Pure _a continue of the first Chapter.._

**Comments**: _This is actually a revised version of the original I made. Please read tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter: 2 Dirty the Pure

**Chapter Two: No Return To In Innocence " Dirty The Pure"**

* * *

**Comment**: _Ah hello everybody this is the second part of "No return to Innocence". I just finished the story at around three in the morning so I was deathly tired pleases feel free to review my story tell me what you think... Disclaimer : Again to everybody out there wanting to know...Yami no Matsuei is not owned by me. I just love to twist stories around making everyone go what the fu... Warnings: Highly sexual themes and volience / mild rape. Yaoi to its extreme. If you do not like boy / boy sex DO NOT READ! you have been warned: rated M Summary: a little more in-depth then the first._

**Chapter Two: Dirty The Pure**.

* * *

-  
A hunger for his Tsuzuki.

That burning passion.

That want to touch the body was just not enough.

Muraki wanted more.

He wanted to enter in his shinigami. Feel the tightness his virgin boy had waiting to be torn open with his massive shaft.

Muraki wanted to brake Tsuzuki.. He wanted to see every part of his being crumble before his eyes.

The doctor rubs his groan onto Tsuzuki.Feeling the intense bulge within there pants begging to be free.The blonde man could hear his toy whimper beneath him. As finally a soft yet careless moan. One that Tsuzuki surely did not mean to let out. But his body... damn his body he thought was telling him otherwise.

Muraki let go of his lips smiling at the mans action. " That's my good toy."

Tsuzuki's breath quickens as Muraki again rubs harder against him. Causing the shinigami to moan a bit louder.

" Call out my name...say it! The one who is giving you this pleasure...Asato"

Tsuzuki bits his lip in protest." No...damn ...you.. nuuhh!"

Muraki goes to his lips tasting the blood Tsuzuki just caused from bitting it to hard. Licking it as a stream of blood fell onto his tongue.

"That is fine my love.Your moans are well enough for me to show that you are enjoying yourself..." The docotor trails his lips down the brunette's chin to his throat and up to his ear. Sucking the tip into his mouth and biting it softly.

" But I want more..."

Muraki uses his other hand to rip Tsuzuki's pants. The force of that rip alone. So swift and violent it made Tsuzuki yelp as they were easliy torn from his body and thrown onto the ground. Making his toy completely exposed to him.

" Now my dear Tsuzuki the fun really begins"

The doctor places a bonding spell on the brunette's arms. Two tiny thin peaces of wire wrap around Tsuzuki wrist.

" Don't struggle to much..like what your partner was tied with .Those bonding wires will easily cut you and they will hurt.Just a warning my love"

"Haven't you humiliated me enough already." Tsuzuki blushes as his tormenter was looking over his body.

"Oh is that what you think.." Muraki gets up from off the bed.

" No Asato .." The doctor grabs a rose from out of the vase on his small working table. Smelling it as he pulls off his glasses. He walkes back over to his exposed toy. sitting next to him on the bed. Eyes ablaze with desire for him.

" I am worshipping you...prolonging every moment so I can have you longer within my grasp"

He rubs the rose down the frightened mans cheek." Did I not tell you that you are mine for this one night."

The softness of the rose made Tsuzuki shiver as a red liquid started to seep out of it and onto his body. Dripping down his side. Tsuzuki thought it to be cold but it was rather hot causing even more shivers to release through his body. All until there was nothing left of the rose but liquids of red staining his body and white sheets underneath him. Tsuzuki could only think._Was this another one of Muraki's tricks?.Why wont he just get it over with"_

The shinigami thoughts made him cringe as he remembered himself being completely exposed to this mad man .Allowing Muraki to take any desire he wished over him. But the sensation was undoubtly a good feeling and the shivers he was having were non but obvious. To see it pleased Muraki. His toy somewhat enjoying the sensation.

"Such beautiful eyes the color of Amethyst.Ones that suit the innocence of your face and glamous body."

Tsuzuki blushes like a teenage school girl. How could someone desire him so much.Someone he despiesed to say the least. Tsuzuki could see the beauty that Muraki had aswell. The mans body he could see was very tone from his unbuttoned shirt. Glowing like pearls of white against the candles burning light. Muraki's eyes that of a light silver demanded attention. As every time Tsuzuki looked at them he was drawn somewhat dazed to there power over him.very captivating to say the least.But Muraki was a killer nothing more. Tsuzuki could never find an attraction for that no matter what temptation brought. He hated Muraki for everything he was and even hated his touch more for making it feel so good on his body.

Tsuzuki moves slightly away from Muraki not that it was much of an effort as the bonds started to tighten around his wrist making him hiss at the pain.

Muraki touches the red liquid on the guardians chest tasting it in his mouth. It was time to play with his prize somemore. He pulls off his shirt completely. His shaped body shimmering a silver overtone through the candles light, making him look almost angelic.Tsuzuki didn't relize how toned muraki really was.Being that the doctor always hide under suits.

" Time to play..." His hair flung over his face as he crawls from Tsuzuki's feet up between his legs. Licking up the red liquid as he went.

He could hear his lover above mope and tense up. But it didn't stop him as he went all the way up to the little puddle between his chest licking and playing in it.

"...I can not hold myself from you much longer.I want to feel inside you...Asato.." Muraki unzips his pants pulling out his large erection and pushes it against Tsuzuki's. The guardian could only tense more as he felt the massive size of his tormenter rubbing against him.

The doctor goes in kissing him again. Lashing his tongue deep around the other. His legs forcing his beloved Tsuzuki's to open up between him. Tsuzuki knew what was to come next and at this point didn't care if the bounds ripped into his skin. He pulled himself with what strengh he had up. Trying hard to move away from his tormenter.

"Pleases god ...NO!" The wires tighten around his wrist more as blood trickled down his arm. Desperately pulling himself up and away from the doctor.

Muraki just grabbed his hips pulling him back down. " You can't get away from me .So stop struggling"

The guardian could now feel his tormenters member against the entrance of his manhood. " No this can't be happening."

Muraki leans toward his toy. " Oh but it is"

He gentle runs his fingers through the brunette hair grabbing some into his hand. Muraki pulls his head close to Tsuzuki seeing the fright in his beloves eyes. Oh how it excited him so.

The older man goes to the younger mans ear breathing in a soft whisper.

"I want to hear you scream..."

And just as the doctor wanted. Tsuzuki did.

Muraki thrust himself hard into his lover causing blood to seep out between the largely forced member and entrance of Tsuzuki.

" OH GOD PLEASES STOP!!..."

Tears fell from Tsuzuki's face as he could feel himself ripping. But Muraki was in his own world of esctasy. Panting into his unwillingly toys ear

." huuh...your so tight...your body feels sooo good...huhh!"

Tsuzuki protest his own hurt crying as his body started to become numb."GET OUT OF ME...GOD IT HURTS"

His words only made Muraki pump harder into him. Raising himself up he lifts Tusuzuki's hips up onto his lap pushing deeper into him.

He wanted to see his lovers face. The pain he was feeling

The hurt that he was giving to his toy.  
The words he was hearing as Tsuzuki begged him to stop.

It all excited him as he could feel himself coming to climax and slowed his pace.

Muraki Leaned back down to see Tsuzuki's closed wettened eyes.Sweat dripping off him onto his toys chest.

"Look at me Tsuzuki"

For some reason Tsuzuki couldn't refuse as he opened his red shot eyes whimpering painfully at Muraki.The doctor still slowly pumping into him.tsuzuki could see Muraki's eyes glarring with unbelievable desire for him.

The blonde's breath quickens as he touches his lovers lips hushing his cries.

" I have looked for you for years of my life... Tsuzuki...Now that I have found you...Finally have you in my grasp...I am never letting you go."

He kisses him on the lips fully. Then with one hard thrust unlike any of the others he bits into his toys flesh once again. Releasing his hot seed inside the guardian.

Tsuzuki rips his fingernails deep within his palm taking the last of what Muraki had given to him.Then without warning passes out.

Muraki pulls out as blood drooled down to the sheets from Tsuzuki torn open. He gets up lifting a sheet over his prizes body and walks to the table grabbing a rose placing it next to Tsuzuki's side. Then touches the beautiful man before him on the face smiling.

" You are mine forever Asato"

* * *

Tsuzuki wakes hours later cringing his abdomen .Realizing he was in his own room now. He tries getting out of the bed only to feel a sharp pain throughout his body causing him to fall on his knees.

" That bastard"

Tsuzuki knew he had to get up before Hisoka came in to see him looking so pathic on the ground.His partner would wonder why he was there and that is the last thing Tsuzuki wanted.Expecially for his partner to find out that something happened between Muraki and him.

He gets up slowly supporting himself against the wall to making it to the bathroom.Closing the door behind him he leans against the sink throwing up.

Tsuzuki looks to the mirror pulling his hair back away from his face. He notices the two bit marks on his neck.Barely there but not quite healed yet.

" Damn him"

The feeling of disguest runs through his head as he turns on the shower getting in. The shinigami scrubs himself down rubbing so hard to try to take away that feeling of violation. He rubbed so hard his skin started turning red and bleeding from there pores.

Then the soap dropped.

Tsuzuki slammed his back against the tile covering his mouth to not be to loud.

But the emotion, the feeling, the disguest.

It was overpowering him. He slid down weakly to the bottom of the tub shaking as the crying was obvious. He became so scared and lost at that moment.

At that very moment reality finally hit him and he relizied what had just happened to him with Muraki.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** The Brake of An Inner Soul 

_thank you for reading Chapter Two of" No Return to Innocence" I hope you liked it.the ending was the most touching part it kinda made me sad writing it pleases review...chapter three will be coming soon which involves some serious changes in Tsuzukis life_


	3. Chapter:3 The Brake Of A Inner Soul

**This is chapter three of No Return To Innocence "The Brake Of An Inner Soul"**

* * *

**Declaimer**: _Yami no Matsuei is not owned by me I have no rights on it I just write crazy twisted sex stories based on it's __characters_

**Summary:**_ being the third of this installment you pretty much have a just at what is happening and has. The fact of the matter here is will Tsuzuki ever be the same or has that one dark night made a change in him he can't even grasp.this chapter is also a very dark side of Tsuzuki and Muraki ..a must read! Warning: yaoi boy x boy deep graphical themes.rated M: Muraki and Tsuzuki._

**Chapter 3 The Brake of an Inner Soul **

* * *

Tsuzuki walks out of the shower wiping his hair as he seen Hisoka sitting on his bed looking at him.

" Where were you last night?"

Tsuzuki quickly turns away from him with shame in his eyes. He didn't want his partner to read them knowing that he was hiding something.

" I was just walking the ship is all...why..why do you ask? "

Hisoka looks strangely at him wondering to himself why he was acting so different." I was worried"

"Tsuzuki"

Hisoka becomes annoyed as Tsuzuki's head was turned from him.

" Tsuzuki why are you...did something happen?...is there something your not telling me?" Hisoka gets up to walk over to his partner. But Tsuzuki steps away from him

" No...ofcourse not why would you think that"

Tsuzuki steps away from him, knowing that if the boy touches him he could see clearly from his mind what he was hiding. That was not an opition at that moment he wanted to make.

" Tsuzuki... your eyes I can see the sadness in your eyes...what happened!?" Hisoka comes in closer as Tsuzuki pushes him away.

" Don't!...don't touch me.

" He throws the boy to the ground knowing that what he just did was a mistake. Hisoka didn't do anything to him but the fear of even being touch haunted him as memories of that night came flooding into his head.

"I'm fine I just have to take a walk"

" but..."

Tsuzuki left out before Hisoka could say anything else. He knew that what ever was bothing Tsuzuki he would eventual tell him. Though it was quiet werid as Hisoka thought back to it " Tsuzuki did have a vision of Muraki within his head.I seen it when my finger touched his arm...but why a vision of him.?" -

* * *

Tsuzuki leaned against the rail of the ship letting the breeze of the ocean refresh his thought. He reached into his pocket pulling out a rose pedal red as blood itself. He looked at it mezmorized by the soft touch of it. _Like Muraki's skin..no wait what am I thinking...it is over now..._ He throws the pedal over the railing as it landed on the water moving in the motion of the waves.

He could feel that feeling again of being helpless. Being touched by him.

his body.

his...

Tsuzuki grabs tight to himself again shaking.

"_What did he do to me ?Why do I feel like this_? " his thoughts wondered as they where shortly intrupted.

"Beautiful breeze isn't it, my belove"

Tsuzuki Turns to see Muraki watching the ocean beside him.

" But it is nothing compared to you.." The doctor turns to look at the surprised guardain.

Tsuzuki speechless and eyes wide in shock. He backs away running.Like a kid running for help he runs until he can't run no more. His legs tired he leans himself against a wall.

" Ok..ok Asato get ahold of yourself...he is gone it is over with.. he had his one night..."

He catches his breath and goes back to his room. Hisoka was no longer in there he must be with that girl.

"Thank god I really didn't want to find a reason to explain my actions earlier to him...part of me believes he would drive me to tell him what happened...it would tare him as much as it is taring me right now...besides it is not his burden...it is my own..." A breeze comes from within the window as Tsuzuki closes it. Again feeling that dirty sensation of that mans touch on him. He just couldn't get it out of his head.Why couldn't he just let it go.

He goes to the shower once more. This time it seemed to make him feel better as he thought perheps maybe he could just forget about it ever happing.

"It was just one time...a painful memory to add to the list of many..."

He puts his face in the shower letting the hot water run down. He feels a hand slide it's fingers to his stomach . Tsuzuki lifts his face from out of the water.

" Don't turn around"

He could feel the man press his body against his and the echo of his soft demanding voice through the showers wall.

...it was him! Tsuzuki looked in the reflection of the mirrored tile and...it was him!

Tsuzuki wanted to run but somehow he was frozen scared as Muraki's hand slides up to his neck bending it back to whisper in his ear.

" Don't think you can ecape me so easliy.you are mine..Asato" He kisses the two pink marks on the guardians neck. Placing the shinigami under a state of desire as he moans from the sensation.

Tsuzuki tries hard to fight what ever it was Muraki had done to him the first night.

"What trance or spell have you put me under...you son of a bitch"

Muraki just laughs as he kisses down to his shoulder giving him little love bits. Hearing Tsuzuki's enjoyment in it

." That's right succumb to me love...I've missed touching your skin". Tsuzuki tries harder to fight it. But the sensation over took him as Muraki slammed his hand against the wall in front of them pushing himself closer to his toy.

" Let me go..Muraki"

Again the older man laughs. Sliding his other hand down the guardians chest and to his member. Rubbing the tip softly teasing it.

" You cannot resist me no longer."

Tsuzuki places a hand onto the tile aside of Muraki's holding himself up as the feeling he was having made him weak in the knees. Muraki was so close to him now that Tsuzuki could feel the blonde's erection enlarging more against him. The doctor put his knee between his toys legs opening him up.

" no...no more."Tsuzuki pleaded.

Even though the shinigami could heal fast. He still hurt down there remembering what he felt the night before. He just couldn't do it again.

..the pain...the pleasure .

Tsuzuki could now feel the sensitivity of his own member being controlled by another.His mind was torn. He did not know whether to scream or moan. But his decision was soon made as Muraki rubs himself against the crack leading to his opening.

" I...I said..huhh...no...huhh!...more." Tsuzuki breath becoming unsteady. It felt good...as ashamed as it was he couldn't control it. Muraki made him feel things he never felt with another.Sinful things

.  
" Stop it..." Tsuzuki protested again at his tormenter.

Muraki let go of his lovers erection " As you wish..."

Instead the older man grabs Tsuzuki's hand lifting it to the showers wall. Then grabbing the other one with his intertwining his fingers in Tsuzuki's. Supporting now both of the shinigami's hands in front of them.

" Again you fail to disappiont me.Asato you turn me on to no return...you told me to stop feeling you.That dose not mean you wont feel me...I visioned you all day...I can't just have one night"

Tsuzuki tried pulling his body against Murakis. Away from the wall maybe giving himself some leverage. But Murakis hand was holding them tight only lifting him further away from the wall. Still touching the glass tile.

Tsuzuki looked in the reflection seeing Muraki looking back at him as he kissed his neck and shoulder.

The shinigami frawns evily at his tormenter just giving in. " take it then... though I wont give you the satifaction of seeing it hurt."

Muraki stops kissing his shoulder looking at him as he smiled through the reflection at his toy.

"Really?...well then if you say it that way..." He thrust himself into his toy without warning. Tsuzuki wasn't expecting it to be so soon. He cringes his teeth as all those feelings flood back to him ripping and screaming in pain. Now more then ever he wished he would of never challenged Muraki. A challenage is what caused this all to happen in the first place.damn his pride.

Tsuzuki said he wasn't going to give Muraki the satifaction.then so be it.Even though it hurt him something fearous. He held it in as much as he could. His arms becoming weak and shakey.

"UHhhh!... again you surprize me love... challeneging me to something that I would enjoy either way..." Muraki pants in his ear. Knowing his lover will fail.

The moment couldn't of been more right the friction a wip away from being dry. Rubbing harder and harder in and out of his still throbbing entrance. Tsuzuki screams.His arms weakening in front of him. Clasping as his body with Muraki's hits against the surface of the wall hard. Cracking some of the reflected glass.

" Is that what you wanted Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki's hand cuts on some of the shards. His face pushed against another part forcing him to watch himself again being so violently violated. Seeing his oppressor slamming himself into his sore tired body and seeing in spite of it all Murakis face in such desire such lust over him.

" AHHH! No!!...I can't take this anymore...your..your tarring me...it hurts!"

Muraki lifts his toys head up looking at him in the tile." Do you want the pain to go away Tsuzuki"

Still catching his breath between words as his body worked on his toys. Feeling every blissful sensation he was getting.  
Tsuzuki cringed griding his teeth not saying a word and closing his eyes.

Muraki thrust harder. The blood now draining down Tsuzuki's leg." I asked you a question...Tsuzuki...do you want the pain to stop?.."

Thrusting harder still" Huh?"

Tsuzuki could'nt hold it as his pinned body tensed at the last thrust.

" AHH! GOD!...YES PLEASES MAKE IT STOP...Pleases just stop"

Muraki lets go of his hands " That is all I needed to hear"

He drags his nail across Tsuzuki's chest ripping into his skin as he explodes in side of his toys warm entrance. Cumming even harder then he did before. Tsuzuki closed his eyes as tears fell down his face he could barely stand. Even though his chest healed the wounds Muraki made on him his stamia was gone. Muraki pulled out letting his toy go. Only to have to catch him in his arms as Tsuzuki fell down limp his body giving in.

Muraki slowly sat him and his lover down at the bottom of the shower. The water running over them and cleaning whatever blood or semen was left from off their bodies.

Muraki wraps his arms around him craddling his lover tight.Tsuzuki could not help but feel comfort from his advisory. The warm feeling of a body squeezing him only proved his defeat more

" I didn't want to hurt you Tsuzuki...that is not my intentions...but you must understand one thing.do not challenege me...you will lose... now come you must rest over this ordeal..."

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Visualizations

_I hoped you liked this story I did. It was pretty intense...especially the shower scene...but... oh! it's not over with yet there is still more Tsuzuki and Muraki left... Chapter Four: " Visualizations" is a turning point in the story...becoming more dramatic and more...well read and you'll find out... Comments: pleases review my story give comments on what you like and don't like...I would love to hear from you!! and for those of you who have read it Thank you..._


	4. Chapter: 4 Visualizations

**This is Chapter Four Of Return to Innocence" Visualizations**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _well you know the drill...I do not own Yami no Matsuei... warning: Before you even read the summary of the story know that this is yaoi to it's fullest, boy on boy with highly sexual themes...you have been warned!!_

**Summary:**_ We already know what happens to poor Tsuzuki in the first three chapters...now as he finds there isn't much in a way to escape Mr Muraki's grasp what will become of_ _him_.

**Chapter four: Visualizations**

* * *

" I will love you always...Asato...stay with me tonight." He lifts his lover up from the shower floor as Tsuzuki noticed when they left the bathroom he was back in Muraki room. 

".._how_?"

It didn't even matter his body felt so lifeless at that moment. He just couldn't reject the madmans offer. His body to weak to disagree on much of anything.

Tsuzuki dragged as his tormenter brought him over to the bed which was filled with crushed roses all over it.

" _did he plan this night?"_ Tsuzuki couldn't help to think as Muraki placed him on the edge of the bed sitting him down.

The doctor kneels next to him and kisses the guardians hand. "Tsuzuki you are my world...you are all I live for."

Muraki looks up at him. His lovers eyes glarring at him just as soon to turn away.

No response...nothing.

Muraki gets up from him walking to the table slamming his fist down. "I will have your love Tsuzuki!...you will give me that one hope!"

Tsuzuki heard the raising voice of his tormenter and it brought a strength inside him that he couldn't even control.

_"How dare he claim ownership of me...I am no ones..especially a murder_"

Tsuzuki gets up grabbing the knife from off the table next to Muraki and places it against his tormenter's neck.  
Muraki just looks at him

" go ahead."

He grabs Tsuzuki's hand pushing it harder against his neck causing blood to surface." Come on!...you know you want to."

Tsuzuki just stands in silence wanting yes...he wanted to do it...wanted to do it so bad. To kill the man who gave him so much pain...but somehow he couldn't.

So he just stands before his tormenter as the knife is grabbed from his hand and thrown out the window. Muraki backs him up onto the bed making the sorrowful guardian sit back down hopless. Muraki then kisses his forehead laying him down.

" Rest Tsuzuki..." He gets in the bed himself craddling his Tsuzuki in his arms.

" Allow this moment to at least last us the rest of the night."

Tsuzuki stars blankly at the window feeling the arms of a madman around him

" _What is happing to me..?"_ He could of easily killed Muraki..but what caused him to stop. -

* * *

Muraki wakes feeling a heavy baring weight above him and he opens his eyes. He sees Tsuzuki starring down at him. 

"What did you do to me Muraki?"

The pale man could feel the warmth of his love against his stomach pressing his body weight on him. Still Muraki managed to lift himself up close to the guardians lips rubbing his cheek softly.

" I only loved you Asato"

Tsuzuki stars at him blankly as Muraki kisses him.

Tsuzuki didn't reject.

Willingly allowing his tormenter to explore his mouth. The blonde man kissing not aggressively as he had before but with passion.Their tongues gliding smoothly against eachother. Exploring every part of their mouths together.Deep and wanting.

Muraki Leans his beautiful guardian back causing himself to place a hand on Tsuzuki's back to keep him from falling against the covers of the bed.Tsuzuki reponds back grabbing Muraki face pulling it closer to him. Rubbing his fingers through his hair as his tormenter trails his lips down to his lovers chest. Again Tsuzuki pulls Muraki's face in more.Feeling the warm sensation of the doctors touch and teeth racking along his body.

"_What has gotten into me ?why am I allowing this to happen..?"_

But he knew.He just couldn't come to face it.

Face the fact that he wanted this madman to love him.To worship his body.

Muraki unzips Tsuzuki pants as he jumps. He looks to his frightened lover placing his hands on his cheeks

" Forget everything before this Asato...just let me love you from now until ever."

The purpled eyed man blushes at the man before him. Muraki kisses him again laying him down on the roses above the sheets. Continuing to unzip his lovers pants caressing his member as Tsuzuki tenses up.

Muraki releases his lips lightly touching them with his lovers. " Relax"

Tsuzuki could feel his member getting harder and Muraki's grip tighter around him. His breath quickened.

" Mmmm...that's it... feels good dosen't it?"

Tsuzuki whimpered out a low moan." yes..."

Muraki smiles" good because I want to taste it.."

Tsuzuki's eye widen. "What was he doing...taste it!"

Muraki slides down as Tsuzuki stops him mild way." wait"

Muraki smiles at him. His eyes captivating the brunettes.Remarkably mesmorising eyes. Laying a sight of intrigue in his lovers stare.

" Do you really want me to stop?" he rubes his thumb over Tsuzuki's tip causing him to moan slightly.

" Do you not want to feel what this could be like." Teasing Tsuzuki he glides his other finger down the shaft making Tsuzuki moan a little more.

" You want me to stop...this."He goes down touching his tongue on the tip rotating it lightly.

" Huhh..or perhaps this." He sucks the head of his lovers shaft into his mouth rotatoing his tongue around it. Making Tsuzuki moan loud and wanting for it. A feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced.

" Mmmm... you taste fantastic"

Muraki lickes his lips smiling even harder at his beloved guardain.

" From the reaction I heard...I would think you would like for me to keep going...wouldn't you agree Asato"

Tsuzuki was speechless. He knew he wanted it but he couldn't bare to tell him that and just looks at him even more embarressed from his reaction toward him.

" Muraki...I"

He smiles at him touching his lip " That is a good enough answer for me.."

The doctor goes down wraping his whole mouth around his lovers member. Stroking his tongue up and down. Creating a sucking motion that made Tsuzuki grab the sheets tight by him and muffle his mouth. He was so loud he didn't want anyone to hear but Muraki pulls the sheet away .

"I want to hear everything...espeical you".

Tsuzuki raises his back his breath unsteady feeling his member swallon. He couldn't help but move his body in a motion that begged for more, wanting to be released . Muraki knew he was getting close and enguffed the erection deep within his mouth. Causing his love to arch up exploding his hot liquid within his mouth.

Tsuzuki moaned his last resort so loud he hoped it didn't echo through the halls. It was so powerful a feeling he could do nothing but scream it out as loud as he could.

Muraki swallowed the last of it. Drying his lover completely and then goes to kiss him deep and hard. Tsuzuki still sensative from his recent climax moans in his mouth tasting his devain liquid within Muraki's

." I do taste good"

Muraki smirks as he kisses Tsuzuki's eyes closed." I couldn't be more happier...I guess I'm just a fool for you Tsuzuki"

The doctor notices his lover was already asleep.He rubes his hair out of his shinigami's face looking over his features.

" Such a beautiful man"

* * *

Tsuzuki wakes up feeling a soft touch like a rose against his cheek only to see the silver glow of Muraki's shapely chest. He gets up quickly relizing where he was at as Muraki's own eyes look at his. 

" Good morning...Mr.Tsuzuki"

He looks at Muraki stunned." I didn't..we...you had..."

Muraki sits up kissing the confused mans mouth.

"Care for breakfast?"

* * *

**Chapter Five**: Is It Wrong To...Love!

_there was a reason it was categorized in romance...this was my favorite part of the story...it of course was very touching to say the least as Tsuzuki finally gave in to Muraki's desire...but there is still more to come. Pleases leave your reviews tell me how the story is doing...I would love to hear from you! Chapter five: is on it's way. Is it wrong to...love!_


	5. Chapter: 5 This it Wrong to Love!

**This is Chapter Five of Return to Innocence "Is It Wrong to..Love "**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Yami No Matsuei...though I wish I did so I can stop writings this..over and over and.  
warning: Not your ordinary kids story...there is sex involved, yaoi sex!!_

**Summary**_: wow things just keep heating up...but are Tsuzuki feelings for Muraki true?? Chapter Five: Is It Wrong To...Kill_

**Chapter Five: Is It Wrong To...Love!**

* * *

Muraki comes out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel as Tsuzuki sits on the edge of the bed.

" I ...um...Muraki.?"

Tsuzuki holds his head in his hand squeezing it slightly as a headache developed.

Muraki lifts Tsuzuki's chin up correcting him.

"Kazutaka..."

"Now if you'll excuse me I believe I said I was going to get breakfast." He walks to the door then turns around back toward Tsuzuki.

" If you wish, you could leave at your own free will... just as you could of last night...I never forced you to stay." and he walks out.

Tsuzuki looks at the door that Muraki just left out of. " What have I done.!?"

He gets up putting on a shirt and looks at a small pink note next to the vase of red oueen roses on the table.

" Today all of your dreams will come true" He touches one of the roses as it's pedal falls to the ground.

"..."

"...I have to find him."

* * *

Tsuzuki goes to the dinning room. It was filled with people eating and enjoying the finest of breakfast most of a high class society._ "This must be the VIP room... It would be impossible to find Muraki as I can not even enter without a proper pass."_

He knew his effort was hopless as he turns around only to see Muraki standing in front of him.

" I see you have decided to eat out then...come... now that I have ordered our food we could just eat it here"

Tsuzuki was amazed at the beautiful scenery the restaurant possesed. Nothing he would ever be able it get in alone, not without Muraki's fine connections.

The taller man pulls out a chair for Tsuzuki " Are you not going to sit...?"

Tsuzuki looks away from him sitting down as Muraki comes close to his ear." kind of romantic...don't you think"

The brunette pulls away looking at Muraki evily. "Knock it off... Muraki I came to find you because I was going to say..."

Tsuzuki words were stoped as Muraki sat down across from him in his own chair. Gesturing a waiter to pour some wine into their glasses . He then looks back toward the shinigami with a mincing smile.

" What Asato..that you enjoyed last night as much as I did.." The doctor sips some of his wine.

" Mmm...tastes fantasic."

Those words alone he smiles at. Looking at Tsuzuki seeing him blush.

" Stop manipulating me..."The shinigami looks at Muraki with his still evil frawn watching him grab a cigarette from out of the gold tray that was sitting in the middle of the table.

Muraki lights it taking a puff." So then you didn't..?."Blowing the smoke out he places a hand on his wine glass rolling his finger round the rim of it.

" Well it is kind of hard to see that.As your face told a whole different story." He grabes Tsuzuki's hand with his other one rubbing it softly.

" Stop that..." Tsuzuki pulls away quickly from him amusing Muraki.

"What. are you afraid I will do something in public out here...you do look so adorablely nerves like that..." He sips more of his wine

" Just as adorable as when you called out my name last night!."Saying just that sentence loud so people could hear it as they started to stare.

Tsuzuki chuckles cheeks as red as roses " Ha ha... he was only kidding."

Muraki puts a hand on his lips taking another puff staring directly into Tsuzuki's eyes" Am I..."

Tsuzuki slams a hand on the table angery that he would go so far as to toy with him." What are you trying to do"

Muraki pulls off his glasses. "Admire you...is that such a bad thing."

"...Yes!"

Tsuzuki gets up from his chair" Muraki... I came here to tell you... it is time to end this."

Muraki puts out his cigarette." Very well then I will give you your wish Mr. Tsuzuki.. I will not see you no more...after all... your dream will come true today"

Tsuzuki looks at him remembering the pink note he read. it was meant for him. But what did he mean by it all of his dreams?... it didn't matter this had to end.

" Good bye... Kazutaka.." and he walks off.

Muraki leans his face against his hands on the table. He was not going to go after him. No matter how much he wanted to. He wrote that note for a reason...and he left it at that. -

Tsuzuki walks through the hall to his room but instead is caught by a familar voice calling to him.

" Tsuzuki...Tsuzuki...wait"

He turns around seeing Hisoka running toward him.

" I have been looking for you everywhere..." His face worried looking and concerned for his partner.

" I thought you might of jumped off the ship or something... where have you been...what's going on Tsuzuki why wont you talk to me?"

Tsuzuki looks down from him. "I just have a lot on my mind..." He smiles slightly at Hisoka as though it where nothing. That nothing was bothering him.

"Nothing to worry about, but I am kinda tired..I'm going to lay down for a bit."

Hisoka couldn't understand him. why can't he get through to him... why dose he keep ignoring him, why wont he just tell him what was really going on. Was it about the murders...or was it something deeper.

* * *

Tsuzuki wakes looking to see if he was in his own room. 

He was and there was no sign of Muraki anywhere either.

"_Did he really mean what he said...he will not see me no more_."

He flashes back to the letter that was written for him...to him being touched by those hands.

" Tsuzuki stop..." He shakes his head getting the vision out of it noticing a note on the table

" Did Muraki..."

He gets up to look at it..was it his...? He looks at it as it read.

_Tsuzuki,_

_  
I will not be back till late._

_Went to dinner with Tsubaki.._

_I left some cake on the table for you._

_Hope you are feeling better soon._

_Hisoka._

"Well, the room is mine for tonight..guess I'll go get some of that cake and eat..."

A vision passes his mind again of Muraki.

_Murderer of many souls...seeing him kill those people.Why?Why did he do it?_

Tsuzuki relizes he had done the same.That him and Muraki are not that much different from eachother.  
"Is it wrong to kill? "

Tsuzuki relizes he had done the same.That him and Muraki are not that much different from eachother."Is it wrong to kill? " 

He pauses...

"I hate being a guardian"

He rubes his head." what am I doing.Just stop thinking already."

He loses his appetite laying himself back on the bed. staring at the ceiling hoping to fall asleep

.so quiet.

The silence overbearing his thought.

"_Murder...that is all he is.A murder_"

he bits his bottom lip.Drawing blood.

" Damn him!..."

Tsuzuki gets up walking out the door.

* * *

A knock comes from the door as Muraki gets up to see who it was. He opens it as Tsuzuki stood on the opposite end. 

Surprised he could see a frown upon the guardians face, as Muraki manges a smile

" Mr. Tsuzuki...what a surprise...what brings you here..

* * *

**Chapter Six:** Lost to the Forbidden

**Comment:** _this one was a bit mild compared to the rest, but still there is more to come ...keep reviewing I love to here your insight about the story Chapter six: Lost to the Forbidden_


	6. Chapter: 6 Lost to the Forbidden

**Chapter six: "Lost To The Forbidden "**

* * *

Disclaimer: 

_  
_**Warning:**_ There will be themes of sexual boy / boy. warning to all who do not like Yaoi..extreme Yaoi is in this story._

**Summary:**_ Well it looks like the end of Muraki and Tsuzuki's crazy nights...but what caused Tsuzuki to suddenly think about murder, and Muraki. Is it the reason he went to see him?_

**Chapter Six: Lost To The Forbidden**

* * *

Muraki opens his door seeing Tsuzuki on the other side frawning upon. 

Muraki manages a smile

"Mr. Tsuzuki...what a surprise...what bring you here at..."

Tsuzuki cuts him off as he pushes the doctor in. Closing the door and slamming the willing man's body against the nearest wall.  
The shinigami kissing him furiously.

Muraki surprised just kisses him back . Tsuzuki starts to unbutton the mans shirt. Lashing his tongue around Muraki's.  
Tasting him...yerning for him.

Muraki comes back strong pushing them away from the wall to the table instead. Hitting Tsuzuki's back against it. Deeply devouring at each others mouth. Muraki lifts his lovers body on the table knocking everything off it. Braking the glass vase as it fell to the floor with the roses and all his paper work skattered.

But at that moment nothing really mattered to him but Tsuzuki as he ripes the guardians shirt open kissing his chest up to his mouth to get more of his tongue.

In a reaction of his own Tsuzuki unzips Muraki's pants. But the doctor grabes his hands away and pulls off Tsuzuki's instead.  
challenging eachother. Fighting each others clothes off. They go at it feeling their bodies heat with desire.

Tsuzuki could feel Muraki's erection close to his opening and becomes uneasy pulling his face away to reject him.

Muraki cups it with his hands touching his lips to his to assure him " I promise I wont make it hurt"

Muraki puts a finger in his mouth wetting it up and goes down to rubbing it around the entrance of Tsuzuki's opening and then to his member he rubes the already secreted shaft all over. Creating a lubing effect.

Muraki kisses him again calming his lovers tension as he enters the tip into Tsuzuki. Slowly with ease.

The guardian grips tight to him bitting into Muraki's shoulder to blood. Muraki just moaned at it as he felt his lover squeeze tight around him.

"mmuuhhh...Muraki?"

The feeling piercing yet pleasurable to him. Nothing like what he felt before as this time he didn't want to stop. He wanted to feel Muraki inside him giving him thoughts he couldn't imagine to create usless within Muraki's grasp. Thoughts that other wise imbarressed him but somehow Muraki made him feel sensational.

The doctor lays Tsuzuki down as he pumped into him " Relax..."

The feeling was painful at first yes, but then it started to feel good. As his moans were interrupted by Muraki's kissing. He grabs Tsuzuki's member stroking it causing a even more elaborate feeling on Tsuzuki's body.

" I'm going to make you cum so hard...it will blow your mind."

Tsuzuki could only pant as the sensation was beyond his control. He wanted this. His body begged for it.

He grabs the table's egde holding tight as Muraki kissed his body all over making him whimper pleasurable tones. Muraki then lifts his lover up and takes him to the bed throwing them down onto it.

Tsuzuki turns Muraki around on his back straddling ontop of him. Allowing the doctor to enter back into his wanting entrance. He arches his back above Muraki. Turning the doctor on even more seeing his lover receive such pleasure above him.Tsuzuki hands rest on the blonde's chest for support. His voice a motion of pants and moans.

Tsuzuki didn't know he could feel this good and his body sweats wanting more. He leans down to Muraki breathing unsteady looking into his eyes. The eye of a lustful lover. Viewing his body as a temple only he could have and cherish.

Muraki needed Tsuzuki's body, worshiped it for all it was. For all the motions it was making and then he heard the words that over took his mind.His passion to the next level.

" I want you to cum inside me"

Muraki turns him around lifting Tsuzuki's legs up higher. Throwing deep penatration into his lovers body. Making Tsuzuki's moans become louder.He rakes Muraki's back wanting more.

"...Kazutaka..."His body shakes. He can hardly hold himself as he tries to keep up with Muraki's stamina.

"Harder...don't stop"

Muraki smirks as he could feel Tsuzuki's opening tighten around him and he lifts his love up kissing him deep.  
Tsuzuki couldn't withstand the pleasure anymore as he came extremely hard. So hard that he couldn't help but let Muraki's mouth go.

"Nuuuahhh...GOD!..." His voice and moan so loud, so strong from his release it cracked the windows glass.

A intense moment so amazing Tsuzuki lost thought of everything else but that moment of sensation wanting it to never end.

He could feel the hot liquid inside him as Muraki holds tight to his chest. both men trying to catch their breath.  
Then Muraki looks up at his lover kissing a lose tear from his eye.Knowing that he had pleased him.

Tsuzuki lays down still trying to steady his breath as Muraki lays next to him supporting his head on his own arm. He pulls Tsuzuki's hair out of his face. Rubbing his fingers through it.Admiring his adorable little Tsuzuki, like a precious doll.

" You are so remarkable when you cum Asato...your eyes glow so brillant a color, it could melt the world.

"Tsuzuki gets up" I have to go"

" So soon..?"Tsuzuki rubes his lower lip tasting Muraki still within his mouth.

" It was wrong for me to come here tonight.." He walks out of the bed grabbing his pants and seeing the pink note again on the ground.

Muraki still leans on his arm looking at his lovers body.He glances at the window

" So"

Then back at Tsuzuki's now clothed body.

"..Did I at least blow your mind"

Tsuzuki just sighs murmuring lightly to himself.

"...yes"

He picks up his torn shirt and walks out the door.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: Betrayal ...and Hurt

**Comments:** _Ok...ok it had to happen. I just couldn't wait. FINALLY Tsuauki gave in to his desire for Muraki... and though part of him wants Muraki. there is still a part that can not face the fact of it...pleases tell me how you like the story so far. Reviews are always welcomed.  
_


	7. Chapter: 7 betrayal and Hurt

.**Chapter Seven: Betrayal ...and Hurt**

* * *

**Comment:** _sorry for the wait..it is here for you eger fans chapter seven!! Disclaimer: Just so you know. I do not own Yami No Matsuei_.. 

**Warning:** _Highly sexual themes and situations. Not for the weak of imaginations! yaoi all the way!! Summary: The suspense is killing_ you...

**Chapter Seven: Betrayal...and Hurt**.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Hisoka comes into the room. trying to be as quite as he could. Though he thought to himself.

"_Why bother Tsuzuki isn't probably even in here_"

But then to his surprise he seen a lump placed on Tsuzuki's own bed.

It was him, he was really here. Hisoka walks up to him. Looking to his partner and the innocence he possed as he lay so peaceful.

" He looks so serene sleeping...nothing like he looks when he is awake...so disturbed and in his own world"

Hisoka pulls the covers up onto his shoulders.

"Like an angel"

Hisoka hesitates as he wanted to know what was going on with him. Wanted to touch him to see.

"What could possibly be bothering you so much...Tsuzuki"

Hisoka brings his hand to Tsuzuki's person .Stoping suddenly before he could touch him.

" It is wrong..."

He looks at Tsuzuki. His sleeping face so child like, so beautiful.He couldn't help but move the lose hair from it.  
Touching him lightly from it. An act that was not meant.

All was lost.

Hisoka didn't know the touch would of been so powerful as visions floated his head. Waking Tsuzuki up with startlement.

" Hisoka..!"

He seen Hisoka face. The fright the young Shinigami had all over. Tsuzuki sits up as Hisoka backs away from him.

" Tsuzuki...no"

Tsuzuki could see the tears falling from his.

" Why?"

Tsuzuki knew what his partner had seen and turns his head away feeling a pain within his stomarch an aching pain of disguest.

" I can't stop...it's like he has a trance on me...the way he touches me...my body has never felt"

Hisoka shakes his head trying not to hear anymore.

" Stop!...Stop it...that man is my murder...he"

Tsuzuki cuts him off raising his voice to the same octive as Hisoka. " I Know.

" He puts his face in his hands." What is wrong with me Hisoka...why can't I stop this feeling!"

Hisoka seen Tsuzuki's outbrake. What had happened to his partner. Even though it hurt Hisoka to see him like this he finally understood.The only thing he could of at that moment.

Muraki must of put him in a trance.

" I'm sorry i wasn't there to stop this Tsuzuki" He looks up to Hisoka and gets up from the bed." It is not your falt...it is something I have to deal with on my own.

" Tsuzuki wait..." But he was already gone.

* * *

" Muraki! " 

He opens the door violently entering into the doctors room.

Muraki looks up from his paper seeing the hurtful anger in Tsuzuki's eyes

" What did you do to me!? Why am I feeling this way!?."

" What way is that Mr. Tsuzuki?" the doctor repsonded calmly

Tsuzuki slammed both fist on the table across from Muraki." I can't stop thinking about you...what spell did you cast on me!?"

Muraki puts down his paper. Pulling off his glasses he looks over to Tsuzuki feeling quiet insulted.

" You are a fool Tsuzuki...to find that you would think me so low, sadens me. You of anyone..I love. There is no spell or incantion that could change that or brake it. Let alone can be put on to another person. "

"Maybe Mr. Tsuzuki you should think about that one." The doctor gets up walking out the door.

"Wait Muraki I'm not done.! "

Tsuzuki stares at the door for a moment

" Is it a spell?"

He becomes outraged and throws everything off the table in front of him. Falling to his knees he starts crying.

" If it were.Then why dose it feel so wrong?"

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** No Returning Roads

**Comment:** _Sorry this one is so short...ofcourse there is more on the way...This was originally suppose to go with Chapter Six but I extended it to Seven. The next chapter is going to be a bit longer then any of my other ones. That is why I wanted to get this one out There. So again sorry it is so short. but I do hope you enjoyed it. Chapter Eight: No Returning _Roads


	8. Chapter 8: No returning Roads

Chapter Eight: No Returning Roads 

Comments: First off, I would like to thank everybody for their reviews and comments.

Disclaimer: If you don't already know??? I do not own Yami no Matsuei.

warning: You know just an insight on all the people out there that do not approve of yaoi. I was watching one on and, of course, the creator warned people of it being yaoi. But always one slips. Someone commented on the grossness of the video...Look, people, that is what a warning is for!! Read it! Extreme BOY ON BOY sex!!! Yaoi, for those of you who don't know what that is, the term Yaoi is generally used to indicate explicit and graphic homosexuality between two males. Simple as that..thank you.

Summary: This Chapter is the waking point for the characters.

Chapter Eight: No Returning Roads

"You should really let her rest, Hisoka." Muraki turns around from closing Tsubaki's door.

"Muraki." The doctor brushes passed Hisoka, ignoring the boy's call.

"MURAKI! Leave Tsuzuki alone! It is not right what you are doing to him." Muraki smiles slyly at him. "I rather think he enjoyed himself the last we met."

Hisoka face turns to utter anger. His voice harsh and timid.

"If you lay another finger on him, I'll kill you."

Muraki throws a hand against the wall next to Hisoka, his face barely inches from the boy's. He looks at Hisoka, threatening to touch him as he comes close to his face.  
"Is it, perhaps, because he is your partner, that you threaten me with such vital words. Or, perhaps, maybe, it is because you might just have a little bit of an attraction for him yourself. Either way, whether Tsuzuki wants to see me or not really is up for him to decide. If it was up to me, though, I wouldn't mind feeling that tight little ass of his again."

Hisoka swings at him only for Muraki to catch his arm and turn him against the wall. Hisoka could see the visions inside him. Muraki wasn't lying. There was no trance placed on Tsuzuki. He didn't want to see anymore.

"Stop...please."

Muraki lets him go, walking away as Hisoka falls to the ground trying to compose himself as he didn't want to believe it. Not Tsuzuki.

Muraki enters his room noticing Tsuzuki on the floor next to the now shattered window. Tsuzuki cuts his wrist to open the gashes continuing to slash even as the wounds kept healing themselves. Muraki walks over to him kneeling next to the guardian on the floor.

"Why would you cut yourself, Tsuzuki, when you know it won't work? He looks up taken aback by Muraki question.

"How did you know?"

"There are many things I know about you, Tsuzuki. Your immortality is one of them."

Tsuzuki frowns looking down, not wanting to hear it.

"I'll keep doing it until something happens." Muraki grabs the knife from him.

"No matter how much you try," He lifts Tsuzuki's face to meet his eyes, "It won't work!"

Tsuzuki eyes start to tear. He couldn't grasp the concept. "I can't live like this, Muraki. Just kill me! I don't care how...just do it! I can't live knowing..." Tsuzuki turns his face away from the doctor, "knowing I'm in love with a murderer."

Muraki turns his face back to him, demanding eye contact. "Come, let us wash you up."

Muraki lifts him and Tsuzuki up, even though Tsuzuki was nothing but dead weight. However, the doctor managed to get them into the bathroom with ease. Muraki prepares a bath for the guardian, letting the water become very hot. He seen the blood dripping on the carpet and knew Tsuzuki had lost a lot of it. Tsuzuki's body being so cold and clammy, a hot bath would suit him well. But, still, there was no life in those violet eyes of his lover's.

Muraki takes off the brunette's clothes carefully. Although, Tsuzuki's body turning him on as he sees the naked flesh of his lover. The muscles rippling off his chest and soft pink nipples, that would of make any person jolt with excitement. However he was very professional about it and places the guardian gently in the tub. He then takes off his own clothes. His own body that of a sculptured god. He gets in pulling, Tsuzuki in front of him and lays his silent lover's back against his chest. Muraki then grabs a sponge lathering it then rubbing it on Tsuzuki's shoulders, soothing him with a massage.

"How did you find out about me?" Tsuzuki quietly asks.

Muraki goes down to his chest cleaning the area around his nipple, avoiding contact with it. "My grandfather was your caregiver. I read his transcript, seen your picture and fell in love. That is why the murders took place. Because I knew you would come. I knew I would see you and when I did, you were everything I expected and more. There is a purpose for everyone, Tsuzuki. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. I found my purpose. It's you."

Tsuzuki touches Muraki's hand to stopp him from rubbing anymore. "Kazutaka, make this pain go away."

Muraki lets go of the sponge, grabbing Tsuzuki by the neck. His other hand traces down within the water. "Is this what you want, Asato?"

Muraki licks his ear and Tsuzuki lets out a light moan. Then Muraki began to stroke his member.

"Yes! I want you!" he gasps.

Grabbing onto Muraki's legs as the doctor strokes harder onto his lover's erection, moving his hand up and down. His hand moving further to his sacks cupping them and back up again. He squeezes tighter onto the brunette's neck becoming aroused himself.

"The point of death and the point of pure pleasure. Which one would you prefer more, Asato?"

Tsuzuki could feel his body giving in as dizziness started to take effect. But the pleasure was so immense, he didn't know whether he would fall into a faint or come first. His hands loosened from Muraki's knees becoming numb. His moans being caught by short breaths of gasping air. He wanted to pull away but it felt so good he couldn't.

"Feel the power that both my hands have on you. Come for me, Tsuzuki! LOVE ME!" Tsuzuki couldn't hold any longer as he climaxed hard arching back, but still Muraki held him tight, feeling the man shake within his arms. He lets go of his neck as Tsuzuki lays back on him catching his breath.

"Now you know, Tsuzuki, how powerful love really is. How mine is for you."

Muraki tries to get up, but Tsuzuki pulls him back down. Pulling the doctor's hair from his face, seeing the mechanical eye Muraki always had hidden underneath.

"Don't go. Could you hold me for a bit longer?"

Muraki wraps his arms around Tsuzuki as the guardian lays his head against the creamy skin of Muraki's chest.

"Of course."

Tsuzuki wakes up feeling the soft silk sheets of Muraki's bed. He notices that he is naked and Muraki sitting in the chair by the table watching him.

"You look so innocent when you sleep. I couldn't help but watch."

Tsuzuki gets up from the bed standing before Muraki, completely exposed.

"You didn't get your turn last night." He smiles at Muraki as he walks over to him. Muraki kisses his stomach.

"And what are you planning on doing?"

Tsuzuki straddles Muraki and pulls his face up to him.

"Anything I want. And what I want is to show you what my body can do."

He leans close to whisper huskily, "With one exception. You cannot touch me through any of it."

Muraki puts his hands to his side. "Show me."

Comment: I just wanted to thank everyone for your reviews and helping me throuh this story...beta is the shit!!

Chapter Nine: Tainted roses . It pretty much says it all.


	9. Chapter 9: Tainted roses

Chapter Nine: Tainted roses

Comments: thanks to everyone who has read my story this far, and for helping me with beta. I really needed it!!Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warning: Yaoi!!! and lots of SEX!!!

Chapter Nine: Tanited Roses

Tsuzuki nips his ear sending chills down Muraki's spine.

"How long can you last, not touching me? Not embracing this body." Tsuzuki rubs his own chest grazing it with his fingertips. "Or to withstand these eyes looking at you asking for you to touch me."

Tsuzuki goes in to kiss him as Muraki parts his lips anticipating on the touch of Tsuzuki's wet moist tongue. But he just brushes them against Muraki's lips backing away.

"Oh, I forgot. You cannot touch any part of my body, hands or mouth."

Muraki could do nothing but smirk at his guardian. "You are quite the tease, Asato."

Tsuzuki grabs his shirt loosening the top button. Gliding a hand inside, he rubs over one of Muraki's nipples.

"Oh, it gets better."

He opens Muraki shirt more revealing the small erect pink nipple. Tsuzuki bites it, then licks the hard crevice into his mouth. Muraki hisses as the pleasurable pain sends shivers through his body.

Tsuzuki smiles knowing that it pleases the doctor and he rakes his fingers down to the aroused doctor's navel, enchanted by the soft feel of Muraki skin. The shinigami proceeds further to the zipper of Muraki's pants, unzipping it slowly. Tsuzuki looks up at Muraki to see that the doctor gazing intently at him, wanting so bad just to grab his brunette lover and ravish him.

"Let me taste your lips, Asato." His voice husky.

Tsuzuki licks his lips.

"You mean these lips?" He trails his tongue all the way up the creamy pale chest of his willing victim swirling around the nipples to his neck, all the while allowing Muraki to burn even more with an urge to grab Tsuzuki and devour his mouth.

Tsuzuki enjoys seeing Muraki want him so bad. His body a temple for his master. Only this time, the master couldn't quite get in. Oh, how Tsuzuki relished in the thought. Perhaps he should go a bit further.

"You want this body don't you, Kazutaka?"

Tsuzuki stands up looking down at Muraki, his smooth chest inches away from Muraki mouth.

"Every single piece of it." Muraki protests as he tries to kiss it, but Tsuzuki grabs his face making him look at him instead.

"Beg for it."

Tsuzuki leans back down and pulls Muraki's now erect member from out of his pants and positioning his entrance only inches away from it.

"Beg for my body, Kazutaka."

He moves his hips back and forth against the exposed flesh of the doctor's shaft, teasing it, stopping just before his entrance.  
Muraki becomes more and more aroused, grabbing the chair below him, watching the most erotic sight before him. Tsuzuki moves his body in such a way on him, making him even more excited for his guardain as his breath quickened.

Tsuzuki became aroused himself watching Muraki's want for him.

"Give me your body Asato. Let me in it."

Muraki thrusts his pelvis up wanting to plunge into his lover. But Tsuzuki was able to control the movement, restraining Muraki's erection underneath him.

Muraki just couldn't hold on much longer, wanting to touch Tsuzuki, to feel his Tsuzuki all over, to feel his swollen erection inside of his precious shinigami. He grabs Tsuzuki's arms down coming in close to his mouth.

"You win."

Tsuzuki surprised at Muraki giving in, but seeing the animalistic want in the doctor's eyes for him. A need to be inside his Tsuzuki and feel every part of his body.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you will not be able to move for weeks."

Tsuzuki loved that Muraki felt this strong a want for him. It brought out a side in Tsuzuki that he never felt before. A feeling of being wanted and loved. Something he has looked for all his life.

Muraki kisses his lover's chest, tasting the skin in his mouth, causing Tsuzuki to gasp with excitment. He loved Muraki's touch, the feeling so heavenly to his skin.

Tsuzuki brings Muraki's hand to his face sucking in one of the fingers, stroking it in and out to lube it up with his saliva. Muraki begins to lick the finger. Then plunges his tongue into his lover's mouth exploring every inch. He then brings the finger down to Tsuzuki's entrance, rubbing around the outer ring,  
massaging it to ease it's tightness. Tsuzuki lets out a muffled moan as Muraki enters his finger in, rolling it around and back out again.

"Still as tight as ever, I see."

"Take me." Tsuzuki demands, wanting to feel that massive shaft in him taking over his body.

Muraki smiles and uses his lover's own words that were said to him earlier.

"You want it, don't you?"

Tsuzuki, unwilling to fight back, utters as he kisses him. "Yes."

Muraki rubs his tip against the entrance.

"Beg me."

Tsuzuki goes over and bites the pale neck, knowing it's Muraki's sensitive spot.  
The doctor moans slightly from it.

"Please." Tsuzuki's voice lingers letting Muraki know the want for it.

"Mmm...I like that."

Muraki enters into the tight hole of his lover causing Tsuzuki to grab onto Muraki, biting onto his lip drawing blood. It was painful at first, but soon subsides as Muraki starts to move in and out thrusting frantically. Muraki sucks his lover's bottom lip into his mouth, cleaning the blood on it.  
The pale doctor grabs Tsuzuki's hips as they move in unison with each other. Tsuzuki, in turn,  
grabs Muraki's hair pulling him closer to his body, his lips, smashing into them and engulfing his tongue.

The taste of Tsuzuki's blood makes Muraki hungry for more. Nothing is more exciting than the taste of his lover's life essence. Muraki nips sharply in Tsuzuki's lip causing more blood to come out. Tsuzuki feels the sting which arouses his senses, tasting the warm liquid within his mouth, meltalic and somewhat bitter. Muraki lets go of his mouth smiling as he sees his lover enjoying the taste as much as he did. He licks the small drip falling down the guardian's chin and throat, lapping up every drop of liquid.

Muraki thrusts even harder into his lover, Tsuzuki moans become even louder. Muraki's speech harsh and unstable.

"I said I was going to fuck you hard."

Muraki leans forward placing a hand on Tsuzuki's back so that he won't fall off the chair.

Tsuzuki places his feet on either side of the chair's arm, opening himself even wider for Muraki to do as he pleases. Muraki plummels into him, leaving no part of his erection exposed as it slams into Tsuzuki with such force, causing the Shinigami to cry out.

Muraki rakes his teeth down his lover's chest. Tsuzuki violet eyes widening as Muraki reaches for his member, stroking it while he thrusts within. Soon, the sensation overtakes Tsuzuki. He doesn't know how much more he can take. His entrance tightens around the doctor's erection, causing more friction against Muraki's own.  
The Doctor knew he was close as he could feel himself going as well.

Tsuzuki's moans grow loud and wanting as he grips onto Muraki's shoulders. He screams hard as he comes, his milk spattering all over their heaving chests. Muraki's milk splashes into his lover's entrance. But he doesn't stop. Muraki still thrusts into Tsuzuki, panting out his own pleasurable moans. The sensation overbearing both of them.

"OH GOD! KAZUTAKAAAAA!"

Muraki goes to his neck biting into it hard as again they come together. Tsuzuki's body becomes limber and shaky, both men out of breath. Muraki lets go of Tsuzuki neck, staring him in the face noticing the beautiful afterglow his guardian possessed. He gently wipes the little blood he missed off Tsuzukis lip.

"You couldn't be more perfect."

Tsuzuki just murmures as he falls unconscious.

Muraki lifts Tsuzuki in his arms and carries him to the bed.

Tsuzuki wakes again feeling the cool softness of silk against his skin. He rubs his hand on the fabric, remembering how just a few nights ago, when he woke up on this bed, he jumped in startlement and disbelief, knowing it was Muraki's. Now he enjoys the feeling of the fabric, feathering his skin, tussling his body around in all its wonder.

He notices a little red rose with a tag tied to it next to a little pink note on the bed. Tsuzuki sits up picking up the rose, smiling as he inhaled the sweet fragrance. It smelled like Muraki. Where was Muraki? Tsuzuki looks at the tag on the rose, reading its contents inside.

Asato,

I have gone to get breakfast.  
Please stay in the room this time as I would like to bring it to you for a change.

I hope you like the rose.  
Red Oueens, remember!  
They compliment your eyes.  
So perfect . So beautiful.

Kazutaka

Tsuzuki looks at the rose feeling the velvety touch of it.

"So perfect. So beautiful."

A little tear falls from his eye as he relized that he finally felt what he had searched for all his life. The only thing that would have never caused him to try to kill himself years ago, because he was just so different.

He found love.

Tsuzuki reads the pink letter laying on the sheets.

"All of your dreams have come true."

Comment: I thought it was just HOT! and kind of romantic. Well lets just say, this chapter turned me on writing it. and made me feel all loved in the end.Tell me what you think? I would really love your comments.

Chapter Ten: My Tsuzuki.


	10. Chapter 10: My Tsuzuki

Comments: Thanks to everyone for reading my story so far. Sorry for the long wait this chapter was hard for me with work and study.I hope it was worth it though. Tell me what you think?

Warning: Yaoi !!!

Chapter Ten: My Tsuzuki

Muraki enters the room with a champagne bottle and two glasses in his hand. A waiter walks in behind him pulling a tray with a small covered plate on it.

Tsuzuki didn't want the waiter to see him. How did it look, a man naked, only covered in sheets in another man's bed? The embarrassed brunette turns his face, trying not to be noticed.

Muraki sees the discomfort in Tsuzuki and walks over to his overly shy lover. Muraki sits next to him on the bed, placing the champagne and glasses down.

"Asato."

The soft voice of the doctor causes Tsuzuki to turn his head.

"Good morning."

Captivating eyes catch sight of the soft puppy look of Tsuzuki's. Muraki kisses away his coy lover's thought.

"Ummm, sir?"

The young servant being quite modest himself, interrupts their moment.

"Where would you like me to set your tray?"

Muraki turns around to view the frail boy. He was French and his English was barely understandable.

"On the table."

He gets up handing the servant a large tip, noticing him curiously glance at Tsuzuki.

"Vous le trouvez les jeunes attrayants un." Muraki tells him clearly.

The boy blushes and looks over to Tsuzuki, seeing the radiance that Tsuzuki possessed.

Muraki looks at his charismatic lover himself.

"Il est tout à fait la baise étonnante." The boy looks at Muraki and bows his head hurrying out the room.

Muraki grabs the tray taking it over to the bed, setting it down next to Tsuzuki.

"Kazutaka, I didn't know you spoke other languages." Muraki sits down placing the tray in front of Tsuzuki.

"I am a doctor, Asato. I have traveled the world on calls. English and Japanese are not my only dialect."

Tsuzuki gives him a questioning look. He knew Muraki well enough to know that whatever it was he said to that man was not just a perfunctory thank you.

"What did you tell him?"

Muraki pours the champange into the curious guardian's glass.

"That you are an amazing fuck!"

Tsuzuki gapes at him red-faced.

"You did what!?"

Muraki rubs Tsuzuki's lips with his finger hushing him.

"Relax, Asato. He was attracted to you. I was only telling him the truth. Besides look what I have brought for you."

Muraki lifts the lid of the plate revealing a most decedent dessert.

Thick dollops of whip cream on top of carmel and rich fudge, dripping down a thick vanilla mousse all encased in a flaky pastry, justing waiting to be devoured.

"I know how much of a sweet tooth you have, so I got you the creamiest, sweetest, richest, dessert on the menu."

Tsuzuki's drools as Muraki swipes his finger into the rich dessert, bringing up some of the rich flavors. Teasing Tsuzuki, he licks his finger, tasting the sweet dessert, licking his lips slowly.

"Mmmm...delicious!"

Tsuzuki drools even more, waiting impatiently for Muraki to give him some. Muraki just moves his finger closer to his mouth, fully aware of Tsuzuki's torment.

"Come and get it."

He places it in his mouth licking the rest off. Tsuzuki mouth drops. Realizing the delightful game the doctor was playing on him, Tsuzuki grabs ahold of Muraki's face latching onto his provoker's lips. Hungrily, the brunette's tongue in entwines with Muraki's, tasting the sweet pastry inside. It was good and even better tasting in Muraki's mouth.

The determined guardian licks every crevice inside, sucking the sweet juices lingering within the pleased doctor's mouth.

Exhilarated, the shinigami pulls away from Muraki's mouth and starts to unbutton the pale man's shirt. Dipping his finger into the sweet treat himself, he then slides it down Muraki's chest licking up all of the sticky mess. Not to be deterred, Tsuzuki quickly makes short work of Muraki's pants, revealing Muraki's member.

Tsuzuki licks up some more of the sweet concoction into his mouth then bends his head, wrapping his lips around the extremely aroused erection. Tsuzuki laps greedily at the caramel as it drips slowly down the length of the engorged shaft.

Helpless, Muraki could only lean back and allow the hungry brunette to contuine his assault, watching Tsuzuki savor him as though he was the greatest dessert ever. Soon, Tsuzuki's sucking becomes deeper and harder causing the doctor to grasp the posts of the bed behind him. The way Tsuzuki's lips and tongue were frantically lashing at him caused the doctor to moan his passionate lover's name.

"Asato." Barely audible through his teeth, begging for more.

Hearing the passionate moans of his lover, Tsuzuki picks up the pace until Muraki explodes deep and hard into Tsuzuki's waiting mouth. Pleased, the guardian laps up every drop then looks up to see the doctor smiling and out of breath.

"Breakfast was delicious."

Muraki pulls Tsuzuki up kissing his lips, parting them slowly as he looks hard into those illuminating eyes of his lover.

"Tell me, Asato, would you ever kill me if you had to?"

Tsuzuki pulls away slightly. A look of concern on his face.

"Why would you ask such a question?"

Muraki rubs his hand on the worried Shinigami's cheek as Tsuzuki leans into the caress, feeling the tenderness of those hands on his skin.

"I need to know, that is all. Would you?"

"If it meant protecting someone innocent." He pauses for a moment. "Yes."

"Why, Kazutaka!? You're not.."

The doctor cuts him off before he could finish.

"No, Asato. I am done with that part of my life." He sighs as he leans against the headboard.

"I have done things in my life I can never change. Horrifying things."

He looks down at Tsuzuki's adorable face, completely besotted with him.

"But meeting you, having you here with me. Asato, you have changed me. You are all that I ever needed. You complete me. If I could suspend this moment right now, forever, I would. Just to have you here with me."

Slowly, Muraki starts to rise from the bed.

"But I have to make my run to Ms. Tsubaki for her daily checkup."

Tsuzuki grabs his arm pulling him back down.

"Will you be back soon?"

Muraki kisses his forehead.

"I could never have my Tsuzuki wait too long for me."

Suddenly, he looks at the brunette intently.

"You know, Asato, I wouldn't fight back. I wouldn't! Even if you did try to kill me."

Muraki enters into the young girl's room. She was sitting up in her bed excited to see him.

"Oh, Doctor! I didn't think you would of came to see me today. I was worried."

She hugs him as he approaches the bed.

"Tsubaki, you shouldn't get over excited with your health the way it is."

He lays her back down checking her pulse and breathing.

"I'm sorry. I was just so happy to see you, Doctor. You always make my day so bright."

Muraki gets up showing no concern for the girl's crush on him. If she only knew how he really was. What he has done. It would devastate her.

"Will you stay awhile at least? To keep me company?"

"You need your rest. At least until you heal fully from your transplant."

The girl looks down upset as Muraki walks toward the door.

"I know about Tsuzuki," she said quietly.

Muraki stops in his tracks. He knew that she would say something sooner or later. But why now?

"Irene..."

Chapter Eleven: A Prick of Thorns. Tsubaki knows what has been going on between Muraki and Tsuzuki. But why is she so concerned about it?


	11. Chapter 11: A Prick of Thorns

Chapter Elven: A Prick of Thorns

* * *

"Have you forgotten already why you are on this boat?"

Muraki bitterly remembered feeling her challenge him with her eyes, burning into his mind as he responded.

"I did not expect him to be here."

Calmly, he pulls off his glasses wiping them clean, playing along with her.

"The mission is over with. I have what I want. There is no need for you anymore."

Irene lets out a quiet sniffle. Her voice takes on a child-like tone.

"How could you do something like this to me? I'll be so alone. So scared.  
You are the only person that ever took care of me. I have grown quite fond of you."

Her voice suddenly turns cold.

"I will not have it stolen by someone else. I WON'T EXCEPT IT! I want you by my side to take care of me, Doctor. If you are not careful, I will have to take drastic measures."

He smirks at her threats. He knows very well what she means by "drastic measures."

"You can't just simply hurt him. He is immortal."

"Even immortals can fall."

He hears her chuckling behind him.

"I have come to learn that Tsuzuki does, in fact, have a weak spot.  
If penetrated hard enough, his life will perish."

She touches her chest. "Tsuzuki and I are similar in many ways, Doctor. My weakness is his weakness. His heart."

Muraki eyes widened in shock. But he didn't allow her to see as he kept his back to her.

"And do tell me how are you going to get close enough to him to do that?  
He won't break that easily."

She laughs. "Dr. Muraki, I am a girl. So innocent, so fragile. I'll win his affection with that alone."

"The most appealing part of it, though, is that I know you won't kill me. He won't allow it."

She plays with her hair, swirling it around her finger. "He has such a kind heart. He would protect me from harm."

She smiles icily. "A sick and fragile girl threatened by a murderer. What are the odds Tsuzuki will take your side?"

Muraki knew she was right. His heart ached with the knowledge as he clenched his fist, accepting defeat.

"What would you have me do?"

She giggled, becoming her girlish self again.

"Oh, Doctor. I'm so happy you see things my way."

She lowers her voice menancingly, becoming serious. "I want you to leave him. Continue to be my doctor. Continue with the plans as they were suppose to be."

Muraki cringes as he already knew what she was going to say.

"End it with Tsuzuki or I will kill him."

* * *

Muraki enters his room hoping not see Tsuzuki inside. But that was not the case. He finds Tsuzuki sitting at the table reading over Muraki's papers.

"This is quite interesting, Katzuaka." He looks up smiling at Muraki. "Is the heart really that fragile an organ, both physically and mentally?"

Muraki walks over sitting in the chair across from him.

"Asato."

Muraki's face becomes serious, his voice cold. "Get out. It's over. I do not want to see you anymore."

Tsuzuki stands up, finding the platinum blond's words humorous. He knew Muraki was playing a game.

Tsuzuki kneels next to him smiling.

"Stop joking, Katzuaka." The brunette kisses the doctor's pale hand then looks up.  
His smile fades as sees the serious look on Muraki's face.

Muraki was telling him to leave. It wasn't a joke.

"Y-you're serious?" He slowly rises, dumbfounded.

"Katzuaka, why?"

Muraki gets up from the chair and walks toward the door

"I don't feel I have to explain myself. If you won't leave, I will."

Tsuzuki, panics, not understanding Muraki's sudden change.

"Katzuaka!"

The doctor turns away unable to bear seeing that beautiful face in anguish.

"Tsuzuki, please. Just go."

"Katzuaka, no!"

Tsuzuki grabs Muraki from behind, clinging desperately. The brunette's voice is firm, despite the pounding of his heart.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me why! What did I do?"

Muraki squeezes his eyes shut as he feels his resolve weakening. But he's determined to see this through. For Tsuzuki's sake.

"Why won't you just let it go?" he asked coldly.

Tsuzuki grip tightens around the doctor's waist.

"No! You're not leaving me! Not after I gave up everything to be with you! I refuse to let you go!"

Tsuzuki kisses the pale man's back and shoulder.

"Please. Don't leave me, Katzuaka." His voice cracking as he pleads softly.

Abruptly, Muraki pulls away from Tsuzuki's arms.

"Enough!"

He spins around, facing Tusuzki, his features contorted with anger. They stare at each other for a moment. Suddenly, Tsuzuki lashes his hand across Muraki's face.

"How could you!" Tusuzuki's body trembles in rage.

"You make me fall in love with you, give myself fully to you just so you could leave!? That is all I was to you, wasn't it?! Just a fuck! Just someone to have for the moment!"

Muraki calmly wipes the blood from his mouth, regretting fully what he is about to say next.

"Yes. That is all you ever were."

Tsuzuki violet eyes widened. He falls to his knees as if the weight of the world had crashed on top of him.

Muraki jaw clenches as he looks down at Tsuzuki's broken form, the sight unbearable to watch. His mouth begins to trmeble. He hates this. Turning on his heel, he walks quickly from the room.

Tsuzki wraps his arms around himself as he shakes violently. It was all he could do. He feels as though his heart has shattered beyond repair.

Despite all that happened, he wanted Muraki. But he was the reason he was on the floor crying in the first place. He just could not understand it. What went wrong?

Muraki walks into the morbid princess's room. But she was not there. He sees that her bed is unmade and a little box empty of its contents was laying in the middle of it.

Realization gripped Muraki. He ran for the door, his hand grabbing for the handle.

"No! Damn her! I hope I'm not too late!"

Chapter Twelve: Core

One more Chapter left! please leave reviews tell me what you think? I love your comments!


	12. Chapter 12: Core

Chapter Twelve: Core.

* * *

Hisoka takes in a deep breath. It was difficult enough to know that his partner had feelings for Muraki. But to have had...

He closes his eyes shaking the thought out of his mind.

"How could Tsuzuki? That baka!"

Hisoka begins to drive his fist into the wall in anger.

"WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO STUPID! Muraki of all people!? It could of been anybody but him."

He stops punching the wall.

"It could have been me!"

Hisoka presses his body against the wall, breathing hard.

"I was spending a lot of time with Tsubaki. Maybe he felt I was ignoring him."

The green-eyed boy feels an overwhelming sadness rush through him.

"Tsuzuki?"

He sees the older Shinigami standing by the window, looking out to the ocean. His face blankly staring out in deep thought.

"I know, Tsuzuki-san. I know everything."

He walks to the guardian's side. "I know what happened between you and Muraki."

"I..."

Tsuzuki turn to him, eyes red and swollen from crying.

"I never thought something could hurt so much, that your heart could ache so much for one person," Tsuzuki whispers brokenly.

Suddenly, the brunette grabs onto his shirt, clutching his heart.

"Then feel it crush inside of you when they walk away. Leaving you behind without a reason."

"Why does it have to hurt so much Hisoka?" Tsuzuki's violet eyes swim with tears as he looks imporingly at Hisoka.

"Because you are weak, Tsuzuki."

The clear voice of a young girl comes from behind them. Both turn to see Tsubaki walking toward them, pointing a gun.

"Tsubaki!" Hisoka shouts.

She chuckles, amused.

"No. Not Tsubaki, she is dead. I am Irene. Her otherself.

Hisoka stares, agape.

"What do you mean by otherself?"

"What? Tsubaki never told you about me? I am crushed. And after all that time you spent with her, Hisoka. It is truly sad."

"But not as sad as what is going to happen to your little friend here."

She cocked the gun back. But Tsuzuki didn't flinch. He was immortal after all. What would a bullet do to a man who tried to kill himself several times before?

"What is this about, Irene?"

She smiles at Tsuzuki.

"I am glad you asked. I'm sure you didn't want to die without an explination first."

She continues, still pointing the revolver.

"Tsubaki was a sick girl. Her heart was failing and she needed a transplant. Her father had went to great lengths to find his precious daughter a heart, but there was never a matching donor. That was until he found Doctor Muraki who dealt with him in the black market. I am the girl whose heart replaced her own. Muraki was the doctor who did the surgery. More to the point, it was my heart that saved Tsubaki's life. My life!"

"When the deed was done. I asked Doctor Muraki if he could put Tsubaki under hypnosis. Make her believe she was still sick. Only so that I could get closer to the ones she loved. I wanted to kill them all. Espeically her father. My murderer! He was the one I wanted to destroy the most and the doctor was going to help me."

tsuzuki looks at her as though she were crazy.

"Why would Muraki help you?"

"For the pure fun of it, I'm sure. The doctor is truly insane. Playing with peoples lives is like a great hobby for him. That is what I allowed him to do with me. That is what I fell in love with him for. His will of evil. The enjoyment of watching people suffer."

Tsuzuki cringes at the thought, was he like that with him?

"What a delicious power one person could have. A power that made me want to taste it even more. Enough to become jealous when it was taken from me. So very jealous."

"Tsuzuki it was you who took that desire away from me! My Muraki AWAY!"

"MURAKI IS MINE!"

She fires the gun at Tsuzuki. But he is pushed hard to the ground hitting the hard floor.

"Was Tsuzuki hit?" Hisoka thought as he looked over toward his partner. But he sees Tsuzuki is all right, only a little dazed from the impact.

Hisoka looks over to the girl. He sees Tsubaki fall to her knees with the gun. Tears streaming down her face as she puts the gun to her own head.

"No! Why did you do it?" Were her only words as she pulled the trigger.

BAMM!!

"NO!" Hisoka screams as he runs to her.

"Tsubaki! Tsubaki!"

She smiles at him as he heard her last thought.

"I loved him...and now he will be with me always!"

Tsuzuki heard her as well. Understanding her words, his heart begins to pound. He gets up looking over toward where it was he was pushed from.

There on the floor, painted with blood, Muraki lay gasping for air.

Tsuzuki crawled over to him, his voice hoarse.

"Katzu...Katzutaka!"

Tsuzuki grabs for Muraki, the doctor tries to staunch the wound, but it's too deep and the blood pours through the cracks of his fingers.

"Why did you do it? I would have survived the blow. I would have..."

Muraki touches his lips with blood-stained fingers. He forces a smile.

"I couldn't have that, Asato. You are so perfect. I didn't want to see it ruined...I really do love you."

Blood drips from the corner of his mouth, his breathing stills.

Tsuzuki's violet eyes widen in fear.

"Kazutaka? KAZUTAKA! NOOOOO! Don't do this to me! Don't leave me! Wake up!"

Tsuzuki shakes him, hoping that, somehow, Muraki would open his eyes.

"Come on! Please!"

Frantic, Tsuzuki clutches Muraki to him, breathing in the scent of his hair,  
knowing that the doctor is gone. His mind going into shock.

"Oh, god! Nooo!"

Hisoka gets up seeing Tsuzuki holding Muraki tightly against his body, rocking back and forth like an isolated child with his favorite stuffed animal.

The sight saddened the green-eyed boy.

Even though he couldn't understand Tsuzuki's feelings for Muraki, he could see that there was something there. Not just a vision, but right in front of his eyes. Tsuzuki cradling his murderer. His partner, the man he had worked closly with, the man he had grown feelings for, was in love with his murderer. Realizing this made Hisoka jealous and even if it hurt Tsuzuki's heart more than any bullet could, Hisoka was happy his murderer was dead.

It was finally over.

"Come on, Tsuzuki. It's time to go."

But Tsuzuki just held on tighter to Muraki. He didn't want anything but to hold Muraki. To feel and touch the pale man one last time.

"Go..." Tsuzuki murmured as he held tighter to Muraki's limp body, blood soaking his clothes, feeling the warm liquid coat his body.

Hisoka sighed and walked away.

"I'm sorry. He was my murderer, Tsuzuki. I'm not sorry he's dead."

* * *

The scene played out like it had yesterday. Yesterday, when the brunette Shinigami leaned against the railing of the ship, breathing in the fresh air and thinking he and Hisoka needed to work out things. It was better that way. No one got hurt and feelings were not mixed.

Everything happened so suddenly. His hands still carried Muraki's scent. Tsuzuki looks over to his side hoping to see that white figure of Muraki, smiling at him, telling him the ocean was nowhere near as beautiful as the brunette was.

But, instead, nothing. He looks back at the ocean sighing, the silence killing him inside.

He feels the breeze of the wind shift as it sounded like a voice whispering in his ear.

"Forever mine."

He could smell the sweet scent of roses and turns around quickly.

He couldn't have been mistaken.

"Muraki...?"

FIN

Comments: I wanted to thank everybody for reading this story I hope you all enjoyed it. please leave reviews ,comments...I would love to hear what you think.

Author's Notes: This is the end of this story, but please don't fret! There is a sequel!! Deeper and darker things are revealed. The loss of Muraki starts taking a toll on Tsuzuki. Hisoka and Tsuzuki's relationship is much more distant as Hisoka tries to ignore him not wanting to be reminded of those horried visions he had of Muraki and Tsuzuki. Also, Tatsumi tries to find a way to comfort Tsuzuki. But to everyone's surprise, there has been another murder back in Nagasaki. Could it be...?


End file.
